The hothead and the statue
by deepermeaningbs16
Summary: Tayuya/OC A romance/adventure that dives into the background of Tayuya, a high level shinobi of Kiri and how the love of her life ultimately lead to her joining orochimaru. Rated M for a reason. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is deepermeaningbs16 talking (obviously)**

 **I kinda got hooked on Naruto when I moved to college and binged watched it for god knows how long. Tayuya caught my eye as an interesting and overlooked character with a great amount of freedom to work with when it came to her background, not to mention I just love her character. I decided to write this fanfic to give her more depth, and as a nice change from the typical fanfics involving her (you know what I mean).**

 **I'm finishing this story regardless but if you do read this story, pleassseeeee post a review and say your thoughts on it, good or bad. I don't care, I** **just love feedback. :)))**

 **Of course I don't own Naruto, otherwise I wouldn't be worried about college debt**

* * *

" _A proper shinobi is not one to fucking cry!?"_ And yet, that was the only thing that Tayuya had found herself capable of doing at the moment. Curse her emotions getting the better of her at this moment, she was Tayuya Nomu, elite member of the Sound Five (now Four) and protector of Lord Orochimaru. But when she looks down at her now wet and slippery hands, glistened with sweat and tears, she can not help but reflect back to her past life, _before_ Orochimaru and _before_ her curse mark, all the memories that come flooding back just with one glimpse at her former Kiri-marked forehead protector. " _Yomashi…"_

" _Enough, shithead! Get a grip of yourself! You leave in just a couple hours to go pick up that Uchiha kid or whatever he is called."_

It does not work. After all, how could it possibly work? You do not easily forget such novel things like the person who helped you believe yourself, your first kiss, partner, or the one that you _loved_. That is why she had left Kirigakure then, and that is why she is where she was now. "Fuck, I am a lostcause." Tayuya said in exasperation, throwing her hands up and falling back on her small bed. Still incapable of shaking awaythe memories, Tayuya fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

It was a typically misty and humid day in Kirigakure, the air just thick enough that it was hard to look off into a considerable distance, but it qualified as an otherwise "sunnier" in this sad, corrupt, violent piece of shit for a village. Tayuya continued to wander in her own thoughts as she aimlessly stabbed the tree she was leaning against with her kunai. She hated everyone in her graduating class; None of them were worth the dirt on the ground. Tayuya viewed them all as spoiled, pompous brats who had lived the easy life, given that most if not all of them came from the upper two classes of the caste system, and were oblivious to the treacherous acts being committed not only within the village but across the entire nation at the moment. Sure, she was only eleven years old, but she had heard stories from her grandpa as well as passing shinobi around the village. The Kaguya clan had just infiltrated and attacked the village a couple weeks prior, slaughtering many innocent people during the process. It was all for naught though, as the entire clan was wiped out by the overwhelming Kiri forces that they were met with shortly after gaining the upperhand. "Idiots." Tayuya thought, but she had lucked out. Her grandfather, a respected shinobi, had returned from the battle unscathed.

Not that Tayuya could care less, her grandpa was an asshole. He was a drunkard who enjoyed gambling and fucking women, often throwing her in the closet or sending her outside if he brought a woman back home that night. But she put up with it. Tayuya knew she had a pretty decent life as a second caste family member. She could have been much worse off... and it was at that moment that Tayuya took notice of what was a small circle forming just a few feet away from her.

It was a group of older kids, presumably Gennin considering that they all were sporting new headbands (It was graduation day for the eldest). About four or five of them were in a rough circle, and they all were grinning stupidly, spitting out sneer and insulting remarks to someone sorry loser in the middle. They were kicking and throwing rocks at the aforementioned person, showing little mercy. This angered Tayuya, she could not give less of a fuck about the business of other people, but she hated to watch anyone get bullied so relentlessly.

Angry and self-confident as always, Tayuya stood up from the foot of her tree and walked over to the small crowd as pulled her kunai out from the tree.

"Hey guys!" she half shouted. They either did not hear her or ignored her as the gennin carried on attacking the bum. They shouted things like "freakshow", "monster", "weirdo", and "traitor".

"Fuckheads, I said HEY!" She screamed when she had finally closed the distance between her and the closest gennin. All of the ninjas turned to her in unison. " _Showtime."_ Tayuya thought to herself. "That's more like it, shit-for-brains. You guys bothering me with all the ruckus you are making. If you don't mind, could you shut-the-fuck-up please?" she said confidently, straightening her back in act of bravado.

The boys were unimpressed. "This brat has quite a mouth. More so than this freak."

"Let's mess her up too. What is she gonna do, huh? Cry to her mommy?"

"Back off!" Tayuya yelled. She immediately pulled out her flute and blew into it. The screeching tone she commanded stopped the boys in their tracks, gripping their ears in agony. She then threw her kunai such that it knocked the headband off of the leader of the kids, the protector dropping onto the ground. "NOW GET LOST BEFORE I HURT YOU!" she screamed one more time, instigating the gennin to leave in haste, whining like the swine they were. Tayuya looked on in satisfaction with herself.

It was at that moment that the victim of the malicious attack sat up from the ground. Tayuya recognized the boy. He was, if she wasn't mistaken, in her graduation class. He looked tall for his age, maybe even the height of the boys who had attacked him. He sported spiky black hair that leaned off to the side, and deep green eyes. Under each of his eyes were a strange mark (^ this for lack of a better way to describe it). His clothes were in tatters, having been kicked and beaten for an extensive length. Indeed, Tayuya knew nothing of the boy except that he was of the lowest class in the caste system, and that he never spoke in class.

Tayuya turned to him, looking down with a scowl "I recognize you. You're that quiet kid in all of my classes. I guess now I know way." " _humph. What a weakling, not even bothering to stand up and fight for himself."_ "You better learn how to fight for yourself, I won't help you next time." and on that note, she left.

* * *

Life carried on as usual, before a peculiar moment roughly a week later. Tayuya had just finished class for the day and was on her way out when she bumped into _that_ boy again. He had been walking in the other direction, which was strange seeing as school was over and the exit was in the other direction, and put his hand in front of her.

"What. are. You. doing?" she asked, temper quickly wearing thin. She didn't have time for his nonsense.

He just looked down at the ground. It was at this point that Tayuya finally was aware of just how tall the boy was, more than a head taller than her. Along with that, he was now wearing a chainmail shirt with black shorts, and seemingly his entire body was covered in bandages. " _Strange."_

" I just wanted to say thank you...Tayuya." the boy mumbled his words together.

"For what?"

"For what you did. Last week. No one had ever stopped them before." He said calmly

"Look, buddy. Just remember we aren't friends ok? I just hate being disturbed while thinking. And how do you know my name, huh? Are you stalking me?!" Tayuya said, quickly growing angry at the thought.

"No, no, I'm sorry. It's just...well...you're very loud in class. Like all the time." The tall kid said, eyes still stuck on the floor. " _What a coward. Can't even look at me in the eye to say it."_

"Well I guess that would make sense, what's your name anyway?" Tayuya inquired.

"Yomashi…Yuki. My name'sYomashi Yuki." He whispered, almost afraid someone would hear. This guy was giving Tayuya some creepy vibes, and she didn't intend on sticking around. "Well so longYomashi, I better be going!" she said as she quickly moved around the kid and hastily walked out of the building, but not before glimpsing behind to look atYomashi, now accompanied by a stern looking Jonin.

* * *

After that, several things changed for Tayuya and her daily routine at school. The Yomashi boy, who up to this point sat in the back of the room by himself everyday, now moved next to Tayuya in a previously vacant seat in the middle of the classroom. Nobody at bothered to sit next to her before, out of fear of what she may have done in retaliation. Tayuya had already garnered a reputation for being very loud, insulting, and temperamental in class, and as a result Tayuya had singled herself out in the class. Not that she would ever dare to admit, but it was a slightly warming and touching that the quiet boy had muscled up the courage to sit next to her. What didn't change though was the fact that Yomashi still never spoke in class, much less to her, and Tayuya figured that he probably sat up in class just to pay attention better. The kid was always focused in class, with his eyes rarely moving away from the front of the class; It was almost as if he were analyzing the chalkboard itself.

Over the coming months, Tayuya came to find tranquility in the calm nature of her classmate, feeling a strange sensation in her for the first time. She wondered if this was what having a friend must've felt like. She had never had one before after all for rather obvious reasons. The two slowly began to exchange in small talk; nothing big or important, just simple greetings and questions, such as 'how are you doing' or 'was there any homework for today?' Tayuya quickly became aware that Yomashi preferred to be referred to as 'Yomo' for whatever reason (He refused to explain further when Tayuya had asked why).

And that was how things went for a while. A long while. During that time,Yomo and Tayuya became friends, maybe not close friends, but acquaintances in the least. They had no one else but each other after all, the Hotheaded Redhead and the Stoic Statue. Tayuya found many things strange aboutYomo though. For one, he always stayed after school, meeting up with shinobi in the empty hallways after class, though he never explained why, and he still got bullied regularly. Tayuya would always watch from the distance, why should she take part in other people's affairs, especially considering thatYomo never once asked forhelp of any kind or even acknowledged it as an issue. Tayuya wondered what the older kids must've known that she didn't know. The teachers never bothered to break it up, believing that only worthy shinobi would be brave and strong enough to fend for themselves. So she believed them, andeverytimeYomo walked into class with a new bruise or cut, Tayuya never inquired. They both already knew.

* * *

One day though, maybe a year and a half later, Tayuya was back at the same spot where she had been when she first saved Yomo. She was picking at the ground below her with her kunai, upset with not only herself but the whole world in general. Tayuya's favorite hobby was easily playing her flute. It was the one time she ever felt calm and collected, and she would always feel better after playing it, regardless of the situation. It was often how she consoled herself whenever she sat in the closet, waiting for grandpa to finish up with his whore, or she would play it when she sat alone during her Kunoichi classes, deemed too rough and 'manly' to hang out with the other girls in their class as they gossiped, laughed, and did as stupid girls do. They all talked about which boys they had crushes on or who got asked out by whom, the sort of fucking ridiculous shit that thirteen year old girls spoke about.

"What's the matter, Tayuya-chan?" Tayuya broke out of her trance, ready to berate the person who referred to her as "chan" before stopping in her tracks, realizing it was Yomo. "Are you worried about the Graduation exams in a couple weeks?" he asked, genuinely concern in his eyes as Tayuya felt her stomach grow warm.

"No, nothing. I'm okay Yomo."

"I know when you're lying. You're a horrible liar." he stated back, calm as usual.

"Well you're fucking wrong this time, cuz they is absolutely nothing wrong with me. Maybe try looking in the mirror sometime asswipe!" Tayuya shouted back, feeling insecure and exposed by Yomo's ever piercing eyes. Yomo simply waited silently before taking a seat next to her on the ground.

"I'm...sorry." Tayuya whispered, sorrow in her voice. "I'm just not doing that well right now."

"What happened?" Yomo waited.

"It-it's just that my grandpa came home drunk yesterday. He was mad about something and lashed out on me….But the worse part was that he took my flute and threw it in the fire. It's my most prized possession." she finished, her voice all but a hush in the wind now.

"Oh." Yomo replied.

"Yeah." And they just sat there for awhile afterwards, but Tayuya appreciated the soothing presence of Yomo sitting there next to her, almost comforting her with his mere presence alone. Not that she would be caught dead admitting that, but it felt nice to have a friend for once. Tayuya wondered if Yomo thought the same of her.

She got her answer the next day.

* * *

As Yomo walked into class and took his usual seat next to her, Tayuya noticed that her classmate had placed a long, crystal clear and smooth flute in front of her. Tayuya looked at Yomo in disbelief "how di-"

"Nope, don't say anything of it." Yomo smirked as he put a finger in the air to silence Tayuya. "It's what friends do for each other no?" Tayuya nodded in reply, smiling to cover her blushes "Thanks, shithead."

"No problem, Tayuya-chan." Tayuya could almost sense the grin on Yomo's face.

"Dumbass."

* * *

The day of the graduation exams was a joyous one, for Tayuya at least. She had passed the Gennin exam amongst the top of her class and was now a certified shinobi of Kiri. Her 'best' friend (well only friend to be fair) Yomo had also passed, though more along the middle of the pack than her. The three-man teams for the Chunin Exams would be announced the day after tomorrow, and Tayuya was confident that she could gain promotion regardless of who she matched with.

As a form of celebration, Tayuya had decided to go out and have a little fun in the village. She had offered Yomo to come with her, but he declined, citing that he 'was busy'. Tayuya expected no less, as he was often 'busy' with whatever it was he did in his spare time. That "strange" vibe never quite left him. Tayuya had gone to a local tavern/dance club, and for several hours she enjoyed herself; she drank, a lot, and talked aimlessly with random people who would stop by for a chat, often times some thirsty guy who wanted no more than a one night stand. But Tayuya didn't care, she had decided to dress up, and she had to admit, it felt good to be receiving this much attention from the opposite sex for once. After about three hours and _way_ too many drinks of sake, Tayuya got up and headed for home.

Kirigakure at night was not a safe place. Yakuza and gang members were out and prostitutes were running numbers as well. So it just had to happen, with luck like Tayuya's, that she caught the attention of the wrong group of people during her walk. As soon as she walked them, one guy from the previously pre-occupied crowd said "Hey shortie, you look mighty familiar!"

"Piss off!" was the only response Tayuya could think of. That didn't make matters any better though, as the entire group of guys walked up with her and encircled her.

"Hey, yeah! You're that girl from way back when who told us to get lost! You knocked my headband off and cracked it, you know that?" This was followed by the other guys in the group grunting in agreement. "I promised I was gonna get back at you one day. And here you are now. But I don't quite remember you looking this fine." Whistles and other calls followed as the main douchebag now walked around Tayuya in a circle. "Did you know I'm a Chunin now? Pretty cool, right?" at which point he smacked her ass. Tayuya turned to attack him but was grabbed by two other guys behind her.

"You fucking cunt! I'll rip your balls off for that!" Tayuya exclaimed angrily.

"No. I don't think so." the guy then lined up and punched her square in the gut, making Tayuya gasp for air. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna let me and each of my boys fuck you. Hard. As a form of apology for all those years back. That's the easy way. The hard way has the same result as the previous one, but we beat the shit out of you first, and then we fuck you harder." The douchebag said as he grabbed my face with one hand and my breast with the other. "So which will it be, the easy way or the hard way? Your choice."

"Fuck. off." Tayuya said with all my might before spitting in his eye, praying that this nightmare would end if she feigned confidence once more. Tears began to tug at her eyes.

Getting back up, the douchebag slowly pulled out a kunai and said angrily "Guess it's the hard way with you huh?"

For the next several minutes, Tayuya fought for her life. She struggled with all her might to resist the gang of men, but they quickly overpowered her, beating her efficiently and ruthlessly, and stripped her of her clothes, earning more cat calls and whistles.

"Look at the body on this one!"

"Nice curves for such a loud bitch."

"I can't wait to get in that."

Tayuya saw that they had moved her out of the side street they were originally in and into an even shadier alleyway, invisible to those walking by. Stripped to her thong and bra, Tayuya couldn't get herself to stand up, and quickly realized the inevitable actions that were to follow. One tear fell from her face as the main douchebag crouched down to her and pulled her by her hair "Hope you enjoy this. This will hurt a lot!"

"What are you guys up to?" spoke someone from further down the alley.

At the sound of the new voice, all the guys turned to see who had spoken. It was Yomo.

"Hey, would you look at that, it's the freak show! Looks like we have a reunion on our hands." said the douchebag again, dropping Tayuya and walk towards Yomo. "I was never afraid of monsters anyway."

"Let's kill him and do the village a favor." said another douchebag.

"Yeah, it's not like he knows how to put up a fight from all those ass whoopings we gave him."

The main douchebag looked around and grinned smugly before speaking "Any last words, traitor?"

Tayuya closed her eyes in anguish. Things couldn't be worse even if she tried. These sacks of shit for ninjas were older and stronger than her, let alone Yomo. No way Yomo could put up a fight with a chunin level shinobi. "Please stop, go away dumbass…" Tayuya pleaded, hoping Yomo would hear her out. This prompted the douchebags to laugh hysterically. "You hear that, freakshow, even the bitch knows you're as good as dead."

"Is that...so." Yomo replied, tone steely calm. _Almost too calm_. "Because I'm pretty sure that it'll your bodies they found here tomorrow."

"Cocky all of sudden aren't you? The things guys do for women." said the main douche again before chuckling.

"You're absolutely right." Tayuya heard knives get unsheathed, and closed her eyes even harder as she couldn't bare to witness her only friend die at the hands of these people.

A second later, gasps were made. Then, chaos broke out. A mix of slashing along with screams and cries in agony rang off the alley walls, as Tayuya felt blood splatter all over her body. In just a few seconds, it was silent again. And once again, Tayuya felt a hand on her hip, to which she tensed her whole body too, eyes still shut.

"Tayuya, it's me, Yomo. Are you okay?" Tayuya opened her eyes to see Yomo crouched beside her, completely unscathed. She nodded unsure of herself and in disbelief of the scene around her.

"Don't worry, it's ok now. Nobody's gonna hurt you." Yomo said soothingly as he picked Tayuya up bridal style and jumped up to the nearest roof before heading somewhere with her. As Tayuya looked over Yomo's shoulder, she saw the gory and horrific scene in the alley: dismembered limbs, guts hanging out, and blood was everywhere. How did Yomo….

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! PART 1!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm just gonna take the time now to say a few things. First, I don't own the rights to any of these characters or the Naruto universe apart from the people that I've made up for this story (obviously...). Secondly, since there isn't that much clarity as to how things work in Kirigakure in the show, and the timeline for the events that take place in it (such as the bloody mist period, etc.) I'm just gonna interpret it to the best of my abilities while keeping it in line with the Canon. This probably takes place just before the start of the series, forreference however. Tayuya is slightly different in character for this story because my idea is to show how the course of events throughout this narrative affected her and changed her into the person she was by the time she's introduced in the anime, so I guessits kind of like an Origins fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it, as I am yet to find a fanfic something on Tayuya that's like this, and I feel she was a great character in the show that had tons of untapped potential to delve into. Not to mention I dig her whole "IDGAF" attitude. ENJOY!**

* * *

Tayuya woke up, finding herself unfamiliar with her surroundings as she tried to scan the pitch black room for anything. She looked down at felt her bad, only to immediately freeze, startled. Her clothes, which had been ripped at pulled by those thugs in the alley, had been replaced by a fresh change of clothes, far too big for her slim-ish frame. She only said slim-ish she was rather curvy at the hips, though she secretly hated the way she looked. She just did not like any part of it whatsoever. She was an ugly tomboy, after all. She had long since come to terms with her fate as the ugly duckling of the girls in her Nin-Academy, as all the other bitches and thots cared more about boys and dresses and other bullshit than their actual Jutsu. Not that she gave a fuck, of course.

As she tried to motion to stand up, she felt a strong but gentle hand placed on her right shoulder, motioning her to sit back down. "Hey asshole, let g-"

"Who are you calling an ass?" said back the person, whose voice she immediately recognized.

"Yomo?!" Tayuya sat down and turned to face the voice's direction, stunned. "What happ-"

"nothing, nothing happened."

"But those guys, the ones in the alley! There were so m-many and then you came and-" Yomo put a hand on my shoulder again, motioning me to stop.

"Don't worry about those guys anymore. They won't be troubling anyone else anymore." he said back, calm as ever.

"But how?"

"How what?" he asked back, confused.

"What do you mean what!? How'd you kill those guys, dick!" she yelled exasperated, having lost her cool again.

Though she could not see Yomo face in the darkness, she could tell that he immediately paled at the question.

"Speak up!" Tayuya asked insistently, nudging Yomo on the shoulder.

Nothing

"What is the matter, Yomo? Yo-Yomo?"

He hesitated before he started "I-I-I…"

"You kicked ass, but how?"

"I'm-I mean I h-have..." Yomo stuttered before going quiet again. A second later, Tayuya felt a cold, pointed object touch her cheek gently, startling her at the touch.

"What the-" Tayuya started before being interrupted by what she saw, her eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light.

An Ice - like cone was jutting out of Yomo's hand. "How?! What the fuck! Oh my Kami! What is that?!"

"Don't tell anyone! Please!?"

"What the _flying fuck_ is sticking out of your hand?!"

Yomo sat down, a couple feet away from her as they faced face to face, and the ice thing retracted back into his hand. _What is this fucking guy!?_

"You see, um, I have ice release, which is a-"

"which is a Kekkei _fucking_ Genkei!" Tayuya finished for him, half pissed off and half hurt. In all of Mizu, clans with Kekkei Genkei had been viewed as freaks and architects of evil since the civil wars years ago. This was no different in Kirigakure, as the Kaguya clan had assaulted the village about a decade or so earlier, leading to mass genocide of all Kekkei Genkei possessors. "Your a-"

"You see, I'm from a branch family of the Yuki clan." Yomo started. "Neither of my parents had it, but I was the first in 3 generations of my family to be born with Ice Release. I'm the last member of the clan…" Yomo stated silently and sullenly.

"No no no no" Tayuya said, too shocked to know what to do.

"Tayuya please, you're my only friend! Don't tell anyone, if they were to find out what I was, they'd-" but is was too late. Too much. Tayuya got up and sprinted out of the apartment, blocking out anything that could've been said. She thought was _run run run_. She couldn't believe her own eyes, sure Yomo was always a bit weird but _really? How could he_?

* * *

When the selected ninja who had passed the exam returned to receive their forehead protector, it was only about a third of the class or so (about 12 people), the teacher instructed the aforementioned students to sit closer up to the front of the classroom, so as to group everyone together somewhat. Tayuya was, as per usual, one of the first people to show up to class. She just had a thing for precision when it came to meetings and school assignments, and anything that did not fall within line of her train of thought typically made her upset.

As Tayuya sat in the third row from front, off to the corner, as the other students walked in, she did not see a certain _somebody._ _Where was Yomo?_ She was slightly worried that he had blown off the initiation for whatever reason; she still felt uneasy around him and did not trust him any longer, but she did feel bad to see him ditch Academy. However, it was on that note, when the teacher officially started the class, that a twelfth person walked into the classroom, parka soaked in rain and hoodie over his head. He took a seat next to Tayuya, leaving Tayuya slightly speechless by his entrance. Yomo took a quick glance towards Tayuya before looking back to the front of the room and focusing on the class.

Once the teacher began announcing the 3-man teams for the Chunin Exams and what exactly the rules were, the squads were announced. Tayuya, as it turned out, did not have to wait long at all, as the first name the proctor said was "Nomu Tayuya". _Well that was fast._ Now all she had to do was wait as she braced herself for whatever cringe worthy teammates she would have now.

"Your teammates will be Kukatsu Kima," _okay I have no idea who that fucking person is? Was he even in our class?_ "and Yuki Yomashi." _You gotta be fucking kidding me. Of course we would be named to the same team, he is one of the few people in our class I had yet to beat up in the middle of school._ Tayuya heard a snort of to her side from _you-know-what._ "Of course." Yomo said under his breath before chuckling half to himself. Tayuya promptly put on her hoodie and face planted her forehead into the desk in front of her. Nothing was going right for Tayuya at the moment. First, she gets assaulted and nearly is raped by a gang of thugs, only to be saved by her best friend, well only friend really, who turned out to be a _Kekkei Genkai,_ and now they just _HAD_ to be partners now.

Tayuya hadn't realized she was daydreaming until the proctor made the statement that he had finished assigning the teams, prompting everyone to go out into the courtyard with their new partners. Tayuya was the last one to leave the classroom.

* * *

When Tayuya finally walked out into the courtyard, she found that everyone had already left apart from her two teammates and whom she assumed was their instructor. "Tayuya, your late! You're not setting a good first impression!" _Yeah, like I give a flying fuck what your bum ass thinks of me._ While he continued on some bullshit rant about how a ninja should always be on time or whatever, I took the time to take a closer look at each of my... _buddies_. Yomo was wearing a standard fishnet shirt and shorts, with a blue handkerchief covering the lower part of face (it was always covered by that thing) and his forehead protector slung around his neck. I never understood the fucking guy, one should their wear a forehead protector ON THERE FOREHEAD! But she was starting to think she may have never known Yomo to begin with. _Kekkei Genkai…_

The other prick, Kima I believe his name was, wore a plain black shirt, baggy pants, and sported some huge fucking goggles. At least he had his protector on his forehead. Tayuya couldn't see his eyes through his goggles, but he had black hair in a short bowl cut look. Considering she hadn't even realize he was in her class until now, he probably wasn't much a talker. _Go figure. Why did both of my teammates have to be the 'reserved' type?_

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME OR NOT!? WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SMACK BACK INTO REALITY?!" she snapped back into reality with her sensei yelling in her face. _Ever tried a breath mint for fuck sake?_ "No, Sensei." Tayuya replied, rolling her eyes in her mind.

"Then you will pay attention to your sensei, understood!?"

"Yes sensei." _Douche bag._

That seemed to satisfy the piece of shit, as he grinned smugly to himself before backing up. "As your sensei, it is standard protocol for me to follow the basic instructions of what a proper sensei should do, you see…" _and time to zone out again._ Tayuya and the other two followed their sensei as he began walking out of the courtyard.

* * *

"Okay, show me what you guys got. What kind of techniques do each of you utilize? Kima, you can go first." a sensei stated to us as we stood in the middle of a clearing. It was a cloudy and damp day in Kirigakure, as it almost always is, and there was a thin layer of mist in the air. Tayuya took a step back curiously as she saw Kima step forward, three dummies in front of him. _Let's see what you can do._ The kid stood still for several seconds, when all of a sudden a whirlpool began to form in the lake that was just off to the side. A moment later, the water shot up in the air and then back down, obliterating one of the test dummies to shreds. _Okay, then. Maybe you won't be completely useless after all._ The sensei seemed satisfied with Kima's control of the water, clapping his hands twice before saying "You have impressive control over water for such a young kid, especially as a Gennin." Kima nodded and bowed curtly before stepping back. Still, there was definitely more to that prick than he gave off.

"Tayuya, your next. Show me what you got."

Tayuya took her flute out of her pocket, and showed it to the sensei. "With this flute, I can weave chakra through it, enabling me to perform genjutsu, as well as manipulate water." She showed this by playing a couple of notes on her flute. Water shot out from the lake, and Tayuya showed of her control over it by dancing it around the test dummies. _With more practice, I'll be able to do much more than just dance water around._ "But what about your taijutsu and ninjutsu?" sensei enquired.

"Huh?" Tayuya replied, caught off guard by his question.

"A ninja can't rely solely on genjutsu, fool! You must be able to fight in combat if situation comes!" _This motherfucking cock sucker._

"With my flute, I can disable my enemies from a distance, without having to worry about such cases!" Tayuya emphatically shot back.

"Idiot! You must learn more than just that or you'll never make Chunin!"

"Yes I will! Just you wait and see, I'll prove you wrong!"

"Hmph, how pitiful." sensei replied, folding his arms in front of his chest. _I'm gonna kill this disrespectful piece of shit one day._ Tayuya's blood boiled with rage as she stepped back down, having been humiliated in front of her partners. She couldn't even stand to look at either of them now, not wanting to see the expressions on their faces. She dropped her head down ever so slightly. "Yomashi, show me what you can do."

Tayuya raised her head to look to Yomo, off to her left. He hesitated for a second before slowly walking up. _No way he's gonna show his Ice Release, will he? He'd be stupid to do so, but…_

"I don't believe in fighting in hand to hand combat with other ninja, there's far too much violence in this world." Yomo replied bluntly and calmly. _Wait, what the fuck?_

Sensei seemed just confused and surprised by the statement, simply saying "Excuse me?"

"There's so much fighting in this world, there's no need for it. I'm able to manipulate chakra through my hands." Yomo lifted his hands up, and they began to glow a green aura around them. "I can restore chakra to other, heal wounds, as well as extract chakra from someone if I grab hold of them in close combat, sucking them dry if I ever needed to defend myself." _so he's a medical nin? That's kind of underwhelming…_

"A medical nin!? That's stupidest thing I've heard yet! What kind of man are you!" sensei shot back angrily.

"Medical nin aren't exclusively for women, you know?" Yomo stated back, ever so unphased by his sensei's reaction.

"Yeah, they're for pansy men who can't handle what it takes to be a proper shinobi!" _This guy really is an asshole!_

"If that's what you believe, I can't change what you think. However, it is always useful to have a medical specialist on hand when on a mission."

"Yomashi! You'll never be a respectable shinobi of Kiri with that attitude!"

Yomo quickly threw two kunai knives at the remaining dummies, nailing both of them in the middle of the head. "Then I guess we'll just agree to disagree." This pissed off sensei to no end.

"You little brats! Kima is the only one that actually shows any promise, while you two fool around with comical tactics! 500 push-ups now!" sensei yelled.

"WHAT, 500 FUCKING PUSH-UPS? I CAN'T DO THAT!" Tayuya uproared in protest, her face red with fury.

"If you don't do 500 push-ups right now, I'll send you guys back to the academy right away!" _Now I'm gonna kill this fucking prick AND Yomo too now._

 ** _AND THATS CHAPTER 2! I'm open to suggestions for what you guys thing the direction of this story should go, as I have a general idea of how its gonna work but nothing concrete. It takes awhile for me to find the time and quality to type this up, so posts will be spaced apart, but I'd appreciate any feedback you may have! ARIGATO._**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO THE HORIZONTAL LINE THING...I'M SO STUPID SOMETIMES IT'SACUTALLY HILARIOUS. SO MUCH FOR BEING A COLLEGE STUDENT. ANYWAYS, SINCE I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BEFORE CLASSES START AGAIN, I'M TRYING TO CRAM IN AS MUCH WRITING AS POSSIBLE IN THE COMING WEEKS, BUT I'M CURRENTLY CONTEMPLATING STARTINGA ONESHOT SCRAPBOOK OF NARUTO FANFICS. I'M NOT SURE WHICH PAIRING I SHOULD MAINLY FOCUS ON (I COULD DO MORE THAN ONE, BUT I PREFER HAVING A PRIMARY PAIRING FOR THE SAKE OF SIMPLICITY) BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO DROP A PM IF YOU'D LIKE.**

 **ENJOY MY HOMIES!**

 **ALSO: I DON'T FUCKING OWN NARUTO. IF I DID, I WOULD'VE CUT OUT ALOT OF THE FILLER AND MADE SOME OF THE FEMALE CHARACTERS LESS IRRITATING/THOTTIE (JUST MY OPINION). TAYUYA AND SOME OTHER MINOR CHARACTERS WOULD'VE GOTTEN MORE SCREENTIME/BACKGROUND INSTEAD.**

* * *

By the end of the day, Tayuya was completely exhausted. Sensei, in his frustration, had put each of the Gennin through the grinder, putting them through ridiculous amounts of strength and conditioning. Tayuya's outfit dripped with sweat. The Kima kid had left as soon as sensei called it a day, but Yomo just sat in the clearing and stared out at the lakeside. _I need to talk to him. I mean, even though he is a Kekkei Genkei, we've known each other long enough...I hope._ She didn't want to upset him and end up skewered by an icicle. "Hey, Yomo…" she said, a little to shaky for her own liking. Yomo immediately tensed up, clearing startled by the sudden comment.

He turned around and looked up at Tayuya "Yes?" his voice remained level, but his eyes flashed that of fearfulness and maybe...relief?

"May I sit with you?" She asked.

"Sure." _Ever so efficient eh?_

And again, they just sat there in silence, separated by no more than 3 or 4 feet. They were getting pretty good at sitting together in silence. But Tayuya couldn't stand it any longer.

"A Medical Nin? Really? No seriously, really Yomo?" Tayuya asked, turning to face him. He kept looking forward.

"Yes, really."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it." Yomo replied bluntly, as if it were so obvious. _No it isn't motherfucker!_

"Because you feel like it!? What kind of reasoning is that!"

"What makes you think playing a fucking flute is any better huh! Do you have an issue with me!" Yomo snapped, turning and looking at Tayuya dead in the eyes, his emerald orbs flashing with a fury she had never seen in him before. Tayuya crawled back, frightened by the sudden change in emotion and fearing the worst. _Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck he's gonna turn me into a kebab!_ Tayuya covered her face, closing her eyes.

However, Yomo immediately went back into character, relaxing before saying "I'm sorry Tayuya, I didn't mean to lose my cool." He motioned to get closer to her, but Tayuya went back further, causing Yomo to frown. "I'm a monster to you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, kinda." Tayuya was bit too blunt sometimes.

"Haha I figured." Yomo's tone was flat and emotionless.

Tayuya felt uneasy about the situation. "Look Yomo, I just wanna say I-"

"I'm sorry Tayuya-chan. For everything." Yomo interrupted her as she spoke. _What? Hold up, he's apologizing? The fuck!?_ "I'm sorry for not telling sooner that I'm a Kekkei Genkei or putting you through all this trouble." Yomo finished.

"You saved me from those guys though!?"

"But it would've never happened if not for me. I only bring bad to this world." _I'm gonna hit smack some sense into him sometime if he doesn't cut the bullshit out._

Tayuya again felt an emotion foreign to her, empathy? Or was it sympathy? Kami, what was that fucking thing called! "It's alright, Yomo, really it is. We're teammates now." Tayuya said, trying to cheer up Yomo. _He must feel so lonely if he considers me his only friend, goodness. I don't even like people._

Except for him…?

Tayuya shoved that thought to the back of her mind quickly before continuing, "But you could've chosen something better than being a medical nin to cover it up. Why that?"

Yomo looked down at the ground slightly before continuing, "just know, it's very important that as few people as possible find out who I truly am. Those kids only knew I was from a clan that had Kekkei genkei, hence the branding and bullying and my status in the village, but if anyone _found out_ …" he stopped, his breath shaky. Tayuya quickly put a hand in his bandaged up arm, trying to show solidarity.

"No one's gonna fucking find out, you have my word, dumbass." Tayuya assured Yomo, with a smirk. Yomo looked taken back by her gesture, but smiled back with a grin. "Let's do it."

* * *

Now when shit hits the fan in Kirigakure, _IT HITS THE FUCKING FAN HARD AS SHIT._ And boy, did the shit storm come flying.

Tayuya and her squad had only been training together for a month, performing small missions and escorts while honing their crafts in preparation for the Chunin Exams. But then…

* * *

"Sensei, what's the matter now? You bust your nut in your pants again?" Tayuya asked their sensei, who had asked them to meet at an abandoned warehouse. He looked pale in the face this time. _Mmmm_. "Guys, I got good and bad news, which do you want first?" sensei asked.

"the bad." replied Kima, ever so abrupt.

Sensei looked at each one of us before answering, "Kiri is going into a civil war, and every ninja is needed to fight this one. Every."

"What the fuck! We're having a war again, I thought peace was restored!" Tayuya exclaimed. _You have to be fucking kidding me! It's been like a year!_

Sensei ignored Tayuya, "you're gonna be active for Frontline fighting as of tomorrow, but here's some good news. Given that the level of missions will be much higher level considering it's wartime right now, your survival of these missions will lead to a more rapid ride up the ninja ranks. Meaning that, maybe, you'll end being Chunin, or even Jounin, by the end of it, if you survive."

Nothing was said after that.

Yomo broke the silence first, by saying "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

Sensei looked them over again. "You're going to go on a A-level Intel mission. You guys will travel with two other groups to the Land of Waves, an alleged outpost for the insurgents we suspect, and try to extract information from the civilian population, as well as find and kill all insurgents. Success in this mission will result in automatic Chunin status, rest assured." _Whattttt, Chunin!?_

"No fucking way, that's too good to be true." Tayuya said.

Sensei just smirked at her. "It's anything but easy, trust me. Now get out of here, and good luck guys. You can do it. Make sure to meet at the villages south gate tomorrow at 6am sharp. Don't be late." sensei smiled before leaving. This left the three Gennin alone to themselves and their thoughts.

Kima was first to speak on the matter "So I guess this is the real deal now."

"No shit my guy. Wonder how you thought of that." Tayuya responded, annoyed. "Since wh-"

"Isn't it interesting that they would send three Gennin of minimal experience out on such an important mission?" Yomo stated. _Baka! Always interrupting me!_ Tayuya lashed out by responding "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS START TALKING WHEN I'M ALREADY SPEAKING! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" Tayuya stared down the _Kekkei_ _genkei._ His green eyes looked back at her, emotion lacking.

"cuz I felt like it."

 _WHATTTTT. THIS little piece of-_

"Anyway, as I was saying, I find it strange that we get assigned such a tough mission, it doesn't make sense."

"We must be short on manpower." stated Kima, who had a thinking expression on his face. "But I hadn't heard of any civil war taking place until now. Something's up." Tayuya took a second to think the situation over to herself. It was true, it was strange that they had received no word of such conflict beforehand, but then agai-

Yomo broke her train of thought again, this time saying "we'll ask tomorrow, but I'm sure there's a reason. Plus I want to be promoted. Let's go eat some Udon now. Ummm Tayuya, are you-" _Bang!_ Yomo slumped to the ground as the redhead decked him clean in the face, making him fall on his butt. "That's for interrupting me, dumbass." And with that, Tayuya left.

Tayuya couldn't sleep the whole night. First, her grandpa had made stay out again, fucking another whore. But more troubling was the mission itself. _This is very suspicious, and I get a very bad feeling about this. But I guess civil wars have become a Kiri specialty by now, humph._ Tayuya gripped her flute, the same one Yomo had given her as a gift. She wondered what he was thinking at that moment. Tayuya blushed at the thought, as she felt a jumpy feeling in her stomach and below- _stop! No no no way I'm feeling like this now. Not a fucking chance_. But the feeling didn't leave her, and Tayuya cussed in her frustration, in a futile attempt to sleep. Tayuya, dissatisfied with her predicament, threw her pillow at the wall.

* * *

As should be expected, Tayuya, and the rest of her teammates for that matter, each showed up at the gate of Kirigakure on time the next morning. Tayuya, sleep deprived and irritated by her 'Yomo' problems, angrily rubbed her eyes as they waited for their fellow ninjas to join them at the gate. "So much for being on fucking time, the dumbasses." she said to her partners. Neither gennin responded to her statement, with Kima nodding off in and out of sleep, and Yomo seemed to find the design of the gate arch more intriguing than anything else, quickly looking at her with clueless eyes, going "Huh, what was that? Did you say something, Tayuya-chan?" _Should've fucking figured._ "I told you not to fucking call me that you little dumbass! Stop it!" Tayuya exclaimed, fed up with Yomo's insistent teasing of her demeanor. Yomo's characteristic lack of emotion added to her frustrations even more, as he stared blankly at her once again. "Oi, Tayuya-chan, w-"

"That's it, that's fucking it, I'm gonna kick your fuckin-" Tayuya stopped what she was saying as 6 additional figures popped into the setting with them.

"Sorry we kept you guys waiting, we take it you're ready for the mission. We have no time to spare, it's urgent that we chew out these traitors." said a ninja sporting a trademark Kiri Anbu mask. _Must be good, the fucker._ As Tayuya took a closer look, she saw that three of the six comrades were wearing anbu masks in total, while the other three wore typical Kiri-nin attire. She wasn't sure whether they were Jounin or Chunin level nin, but the Anbu were probably spearheading the mission, no definitely spearheading the mission. However, before Tayuya could finish her thoughts, another Anbu member spoke up, "Let's get moving already, this _baka_ already made us late enough." And with that, the Kunoichi lept into the woods outside the gate, with the rest of the group following suit.


End file.
